We'll Always Be Together
by Sheyoni
Summary: rated PG-13 for the strange happenings in later Chapters...Something happens to Kagome. will Inuyasha be able to cope? Co-authored by Tosuto-chan. Our first Inuyasha Fanfic!
1. Prologue: Math Saga

Authors note: My best friend Tosuto-chan and I got bored one day and this idea just popped into our demented little heads. So here is our first Inuyasha fanfic. Chopped up into bite sized chunks..  
  
Disclaimer: As much as I wish I did I do not own inuyasha.he belongs to the honored Rumiko Takahashi-sama to whom we must give thanks for creating the awesome manga.  
  
Warning: This story can be a bit odd and hard to follow at times, but bear with us and keep reading. Thank you.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
We'll Always Be Together  
  
By, Miruku-chan and Tosuto-chan  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Prologue: Math Saga  
  
Kagome opened her eyes, and then promptly shielded them from the blinding sun.  
  
"Good, you're awake," growled Inuyasha's familiar voice. "We better get going if we want to make it to the mountains by nightfall.  
  
Kagome got up and began to pack her stuff. Inuyasha crouched, watching, as Sango, Miroku, and Shippou sat chatting under a tree about fifteen feet away.  
  
Now was his chance. He might never get another one.  
  
"Kagome-"  
  
"Inuyasha, have you seen my math book?"  
  
He was stunned. "Uh.no."  
  
"Shippou! Miroku! Sango!" she called over. "Have you seen my math book?"  
  
Damn it! Inuyasha cursed to himself.  
  
After twenty minutes of searching, they discovered a corner of Kagome's math book sticking out of Inuyasha's haori.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~` A/N: I know It isn't listing all the chapters, but you can see them by going to the top and typing in after the address &chapter= then the number of the chapter you want to read. There are 14 chapters in all! Enjoy!!! 


	2. Chapter 1: Night Walk

Disclaimer: .he's still not mine and neither are any of the other characters.please do not steal our story.it is ours not yours.thank you.  
  
We'll Always Be Together  
  
By, Miruku and Tosuto  
  
Chapter One: Night Walk  
  
That evening they stopped to make camp. After a while, everyone fell asleep-everyone except Inuyasha, that is.  
  
He jumped down from the branch he'd been sitting on and made his way over to Kagome's sleeping bag. He stared at her peaceful face, content to just watch her sleep. Then he sighed and poked her awake.  
  
"I.Inuyasha?" she yawned. "What are you doing?"  
  
"Come with me."  
  
"Where are we going?" she asked, getting out of bed, careful to not wake the others.  
  
"Just come with me." 


	3. Chapter 2: I Love You

Disclaimer: hmmm..let me think.oh yeah! I do not own inuyasha .thank you  
  
Chapter Two: I Love You  
  
She got onto his back and he immediately bounded off through the trees toward the river. They stopped after a few miles near a waterfall. When Kagome looked up, she saw stars just above the treetops.  
  
"What a beautiful spot," she whispered. "It's so romantic." She blushed, embarrassed, and turned away. Inuyasha, on the other hand, was pleased.  
  
He'd hoped she would think it was romantic. It would be much easier to tell her how he felt.  
  
"Kagome?"  
  
"Yes, Inuyasha?" she asked, turning to face him. Her hair whipped around her shoulders as her eyes met his.  
  
She was so beautiful here in the moonlight, he just wanted to take her in his arms and kiss her, but decided against it.  
  
"Kagome.Kagome, I.I.I l-"  
  
Inuyasha froze. He lifted his face and sniffed at the air. "Sesshoumaru!" he snarled. 


	4. Chapter 3: Brotherly Love

Disclaimer: here we go again.this is pointless you all know that Inuyasha does not belong to me. I am doing this for my own enjoyment.  
  
Chapter Three: Brotherly Love  
  
He grabbed Kagome's wrist and tried to lead her away, but Sesshoumaru blocked their path.  
  
"Give me the Tetsusaiga," Sesshoumaru growled.  
  
Inuyasha drew the blade and slashed at Sesshoumaru, who dodged and aimed poison claws at Kagome.  
  
Inuyasha diverted his attention toward rescuing her before returning to his battle.  
  
Kagome, sorely wishing she had brought her bow, and began searching for something she could use as a weapon to help Inuyasha.  
  
"Kaze no kizu!" Inuyasha yelled, swinging the blade. Sesshoumaru leapt out of the way, and retreated into the forest. 


	5. Chapter 4: Aftermath

Disclaimer: I wish I owned inuyasha but I still don't..  
  
Chapter Four: Aftermath  
  
Inuyasha looked around.  
  
"Kagome!" he called. "Kagome, where are you?"  
  
No answer.  
  
"Kagome?" he yelled again, starting to feel a twinge of nervousness. Was she hurt?  
  
"Kagome.?"  
  
He looked around frantically. He could smell her blood, but it was diluted and he couldn't tell where she was.  
  
"Kagome!"  
  
Ice cold fingers gripped his heart as he noticed the river was red with blood.  
  
Kagome lay half in the water, half on the rocky shore. He leapt over and lifted her into his arms.  
  
"Kagome, are you alright?" he asked shakily, looking into her eyes. He dropped her quite suddenly.  
  
Her head.Where was her head?! 


	6. Chapter 5: I'm Kagome Now

Disclaimer: I don't own him.sniffles.waaaaaaaah!!!!!!! runs away crying  
  
Chapter Five: I'm Kagome Now  
  
He looked pitifully into the river where he saw her hair entangled in some reeds on the other bank.  
  
He leapt across and lifted it gently, staring into her wide, blank eyes.  
  
Kagome. he thought wildly. I killed her. My kaze no kizu.  
  
"KAGOME!" he cried. He carried her head back to her body and wept.  
  
Then, after about thirty minutes, his tears stopped abruptly.  
  
"Kagome." he murmured. "I won't lose you. I can't lose you. I can't. I won't lose you like this Kagome!"  
  
He began the undress her. When she was down to her bra and underwear, he removed his own clothes.  
  
Then Inuyasha stepped into her skirt, pulling it as close to his waist as it would go. He slipped into her blouse. He couldn't figure out how to tie the little red ribbon, so he took it off and used it to tie her head back on.  
  
Then, after dressing her in his clothes, he lifted her up. Her head plopped off and rolled a few inches.  
  
"We'll always be together," he whispered as he put her body on his back and bit her hair to carry her head. "We'll always be together. No matter what happens, Inuyasha, we'll be together forever. No one will ever take you away from me, Inuyasha."  
  
With that, he bounded back toward the camp. 


	7. Chapter 6: It Won't Stay On

Disclaimer: still crying waaaaaah!!! Tosuto-chan! Why can't he belong to me??? I want inuyasha, but he is not mine although I must admit that my b/f has the same personality as him.  
  
Chapter Six: It Won't Stay On  
  
"We'll always be together," he whispered repeatedly as he dug through Kagome's pack.  
  
Then he found it. The duct tape she always carried to this world. He began to tape her head back onto her neck.  
  
"Nothing will ever separate us again," he whispered, removing a small bag of flour from her bag and proceeding to whack her head with it to turn her hair white.  
  
This, of course, caused her head to fall off again, and Inuyasha was forced to retape it.  
  
Then he coated his hair in ashes from the fire to darken it, thus making him look more like Kagome.  
  
Finally, casting an eye upon his handiwork, he noticed a minor flaw in Kagome's Inuyasha disguise.  
  
"Oh, Inuyasha!" he said. "You've lost your ears! Don't worry, I'll go get you some new ones." 


	8. Chapter 7: Ear Hunting

Disclaimer: Dreams happily of a world where inuyasha does belong to her sadly this is reality and Inuyasha and cast do not belong to me..  
  
Chapter Seven: Ear Hunting  
  
Inuyasha then hurried off into the woods to find ears for his beloved Kago- Inuyasha. His beloved Inuyasha.  
  
A wolf. He smelled a wolf! Inuyasha tracked the canine for several miles before he managed to catch and kill it.  
  
He ripped off the beast's ears and made his way back, hardly able to contain his excitement.  
  
Inuyasha would be so happy when she saw her new ears! They were nice ears. They weren't white, but they were soft and fuzzy. She would love them, and he wanted to make her happy.  
  
His pace slowed slightly for a moment at that thought, but then he recovered himself and kept going. 


	9. Chapter 8: Into the Tree

Disclaimer: Kukukukuku..one day he will be mine! You will see! But until then he is not mine and I am not making any money off of this so please do not sue me.  
  
Chapter Eight: Into the Tree  
  
Upon arriving at the camp, Inuyasha dashed happily over to Kagome's now- cold carcass.  
  
"Look, Inuyasha!" he squeaked joyfully. "I told you I would get you new ears! Aren't they adorable?"  
  
He taped them haphazardly to her head.  
  
"Oooh, Inuyasha! Your ears are so cute!"  
  
Tweak. Tweak. Tweak. Plop, plop.  
  
"Oops. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make them fall off. Shall I put them back on for you?"  
  
A short moment of silence.  
  
"Okay!" he said and cheerfully reattached the mangled wolf ears to Kagome's head. "All better!"  
  
Inuyasha sat staring at her for several seconds before asking, "What? You're tired? Oh, of course! It's almost dawn! Don't worry, I'll put you in the tree so you can sleep, okay?"  
  
He lifted her and jumped nimbly into the tree onto a low branch. He set her gently against the trunk and dropped back down.  
  
Thud. 


	10. Chapter 9: Duct Tape

Disclaimer: Amazing --huh? Oh right I was writing a disclaimer---- well, he is not mine and I have lost count of how many times I have said that.  
  
Chapter Nine: Duct Tape  
  
Inuyasha walked over to her. She had narrowly missed landing on Miroku. Her head, which had landed next to Shippou, was being used as a teddy bear, cradled up in the young kitsune's arms. One ear was resting on Sango's forehead, blood slowly trickling down her face.  
  
The other ear was nowhere to be found.  
  
After taking Kagome back up into the tree and taping her back together and to the trunk, he said to her, "Don't worry, Inuyasha. I'll find your ear. But you mustn't jump out of the tree again. I'll be right down below you. I promise, we'll always be together."  
  
He jumped down from the tree and started to search. The sun was already rising when he finally found it floating in the group's water supply. 


	11. Chapter 10: Disfunctional Beads

Disclaimer: Wheeeeee! running around like a maniac hehe another chapter and he still doesn't belong to me!  
  
Chapter Ten: Dysfunctional Beads  
  
Shippou screamed.  
  
Inuyasha, irritated, looked over. He'd been having enough trouble putting on the make-up, and he really didn't appreciate the distraction.  
  
"What is it Shippou?" he asked kindly, despite his anger.  
  
"Inuyasha, what did you do to Kagome?!" he cried. Sango and Miroku, who had woken at Shippou's scream, also seemed interested.  
  
There was an awkward silence. Then-  
  
"Inuyasha!" Inuyasha called. "Shippou asked you a question! You're so rude! Osuwari!"  
  
He leapt into the air and slashed the tape binding Kagome's corpse to the tree.  
  
Fwump. 


	12. Chapter 11: I'm Not Dead

Disclaimer: hehe---these chapters are really short---uhhh---on another note inuyasha is not mine how many times do I have to tell you that?  
  
Chapter Eleven: I'm Not Dead  
  
"Now answer him!"  
  
"Umm.Inuyasha," Miroku asked slowly, "why on earth are you wearing Kagome's clothes?"  
  
"I'm Kagome now!" he cried, his eyes involuntarily twitching.  
  
"What happened?" Sango asked, picking up Kagome's body. I say her body, because her head remained on the ground.  
  
"Oh my God!" she yelled, dropping Kagome and jumping back a few feet.  
  
"I will perform the burial," Miroku sighed.  
  
"Burial?" Inuyasha asked. "Why would you bury Inuyasha? He's not dead."  
  
"Actually, I was talking about Kagome."  
  
"But I'm not dead either!"  
  
Sango whispered something into Miroku's ear; he nodded grimly, and then looked at Inuyasha.  
  
"Alright, Kagome," he said, "neither of you are dead. How about if.Inuyasha.and I go for a walk?" 


	13. Chapter 12: Inuyasha's Inuyasha

Disclaimer: One more chapter to go!!!! And geuss what? Inuyasha IS NOT MINE!!!! Thankyou.  
  
Chapter Twelve: Inuyasha's Inuyasha  
  
Without waiting for a response, Miroku carried Kagome away, obviously hoping to bury her away from Inuyasha.  
  
"NO!" he cried, leaping in front of Miroku. "We can never be apart! I won't let you take my Inuyasha away! I won't! I can't! We'll be together forever! Forever! We'll always be together! WE'LL ALWAYS BE TOGETHER!" 


	14. Chapter 13: Don't Say A Word

Disclaimer: Yay! Last chapter! Well---Inuyasha does not belong to my friend tosuto-chan and me so don't even think of sueing---  
  
Chapter Thirteen: Don't Say a Word  
  
"WE'LL ALWAYS BE TOGETHER!"  
  
"Inuyasha!"  
  
Whack! He fell out of the tree.  
  
He lifted his face from the dirt only to see.  
  
"Kagome!"  
  
He leapt forward and hugged her close.  
  
"Inuyasha," she asked, "what were you dreaming about? You cried out, 'We'll always be together!' just before you woke up."  
  
".Nothing," he said, letting go of her. "It. It wasn't important."  
  
"Inuyasha." she growled. "If it wasn't important, why did you hug me?"  
  
"Umm.I.You're alive," he said simply, blushing furiously.  
  
"I died in your dream?" she asked quietly. Then she got angry. "And it wasn't important to you?!"  
  
"Uh, no! I mean, yes! I mean.Feh!"  
  
He left quickly and ran for almost an hour before settling himself at the top of a large oak tree.  
  
What a horrible nightmare. And all he ever wanted to do was tell her how much he loved her.  
  
"Well," he said to himself, "if that's what'll happen, I just won't tell her. I can't lose her like that. We'll always be together, Kagome. Always."  
  
THE END  
  
Author's note: Wow finally done.my friend and I wrote this around a month ago I think and we have wanted to publish it ever since so here it is, finally. The last line, when originally written was meant to sound sweet, but instead, it made our sweet inuyasha sound like a maniac.oh well!!! Hope you had fun reading! 


End file.
